


Banana Bread

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, banana bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Isaac attempts to make banana bread with Scott watching.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Kudos: 13





	Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of my cousin and I making banana bread and forgetting an ingredient.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Banana Bread**

  
Scott sat at the kitchen counter watching Isaac as he moved about making something he wasn't entirely sure what it was. 

“What's with all the banana's?” 

“I told you before what I was going to do,”

“But I didn't think you were serious!”

“I was,”

“So what is it again?”

“Banana bread...but I don't know if it will work,”

Scott raised his eyebrow at Isaac who went back to mashing the banana's and cooking the banana bread. An hour later. 

“Is it ready yet?”

“As long as it's not soft in the middle,”

“And if it's not soft?”

“We can eat it,”

The banana bread wasn't edible. 

“What now?”

“I try again...I forgot something...”

“But what do we do with it?”

“Paper weight,”

The next batch of banana bread worked perfectly and Isaac threw the last batch at Scott. Scott ducked and the banana bread thumped onto the floor.

“You're lucky I love you,”

“You love me?”

“I guess I do,”

“I love you too,”

“You do?”

Isaac nodded, they hadn't ever actually said anything to confirm their feelings and now the banana bread day would be known as the day they admitted their feelings. 


End file.
